Obsessed
by InsomniacNarutoReader
Summary: Hinata was not obsessed no matter what they said. She was just completely in love with him. HinaxNaru. Might become more than a one shot thanks to Aya SL
1. Obsession and Love

She wasn't obsessed. No matter what Kiba and Shino said. She was just very much in love with him. So much that whenever he would get within a five-foot radius of her she would faint. No matter how much she tried not to faint it was and automatic reflex. She didn't even have to see him to know he was close.

She wasn't a stalker. No matter what Tenten said. Just because she happened to know every little detail about him didn't mean anything. She just happened to follow him ever now and then. Just because every now and then was every day didn't mean anything. Just because she forced herself to like ramen didn't mean anything either.

No matter what Kurenai-sensei said she wouldn't tell him. It wasn't that she didn't want to but he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with that sluty pink haired Haruno. She was the only person Hinata could bring herself to hate. She hated her for so many reasons. She was pretty while Hinata was plain. She was strong and Hinata was weak. Sakura was smart and Hinata struggled. She had Naruto and his heart and did nothing with it. She was the only person Hinata could hate.


	2. Swiming and Shimmering

**So I'm randomly going to update this! Its mainly drabbles. Hints of KibaHina!**

She fainted for the seventh time that day. She was on a mission with Naruto and Kiba. Kiba and Naruto had gotten bored on their walk back to the village so they decided to go swimming. She should have known it was a bad idea.

She was amazed that she had only fainted seven times. Really it was a miracle considering that Naruto and Kiba worth both shirtless and glistening in the sun. It would have been bad with just Naruto their but with Kiba, another obsession of hers, there it was even worse. They had asked if she had wanted to join them but she said she couldn't. However, her resolve was slowly weakening.

She had to control herself. They were just in a small splash fight and it wasn't making them cuter in any way. She just had to control herself. She jumped in a few seconds later. She had to try not to faint in the water or she'd probably drown. She was so close to both of them they wouldn't notice if she accidentally touched either one of their beautiful, bulging, rock hard muscles.


	3. Frogs and Silence

Review

**Review!! If you don't I will send my muse after you and he will get you! Just in case anyone was wondering my muse takes the form of Shino! Go figure I like think he's really weird. **

Hinata was sitting in her hospital bed wondering how she had gotten there. Really how was she supposed to know that there were poisonous frogs in the water! She was staring at her two obsessions and the next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital. Really here obsession with those boys was going to be the death of her, literally.

There were a few perks at being in the hospital. Her father actually came to visit, even if it was only to tell her that she was a failure for not knowing that the frog was right next to her. Kurenai-sensei and the rest of her team came to visit. Kiba apologized over and over again that he had forgotten to warn her about the frogs. Shino was as quiet and nonchalant as ever but never the less wished her a swift recovery. The best part was when Naruto came to visit her.

He had come bearing ramen to make up for not telling her about the frogs. She had wished he hadn't, she wasn't addicted to the food like he was. However, she'd eat it anyways just because he had brought it for her. Now she was wishing he hadn't come at all because of the awkward silence between the two of them. She really hoped that he'd just do all the talking for her but for some reason the hyperactive blond seemed to have gone mute

XD See that's what you call a cliffie! Actually it was probably a really bad one but deal with it! Why's Naruto gone quite all of a sudden? Find out next time. See this is my attempt to get you to read and review and alert me!


	4. Passing Out and Fluff

**XD Your going to hate me for what I'm about to do! But then you'll love me! Review or I'm not writing anymore! XD Shino and his bugs made we write this.**

Naruto was obviously having trouble saying something. Hinata wished he would just say what ever he needed to. Finally it seemed that Naruto had gotten his nerve back. When he began to speak he seamed to have trouble at finding the right words to use.

"Hinata the truth is I've been in love with you since the moment I first met you." Naruto said with the most nervousness in his voice that could even rival her own fear.

"Excuse me?" replied an awestruck Hinata.

"I said wake up!"

With a jerk Hinata awoke. Naruto was staring down at her with worry in his eyes. She reasoned that she must have fallen asleep because of the drugs that were still in her system. She had really hoped that she wasn't just dreaming. She tried to hide the blush on her face but she knew that it would matter. Naruto was still standing over her and he wasn't moving.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?" asked a worried Hinata.

Naruto was still staring at her. He wasn't moving and she was beginning to think that there was something wrong with him. Just as she was gong to call for a nurse Naruto began to move again. Only instead of sitting back in his seat by her bed he moved down and the two ninjas lips touched in the sweetest and most tender kiss that could be imagined. For the second time in the past ten minutes Hinata passed out.

XD YES!! Its amazing I know! Actually probably sucks!

I'm not updating till I get more reviews XD


	5. Dear Diary

**XD Word makes this story seem so much longer! Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm trying to make them longer! Give me a little slack this is only my second story!**

Dear Diary,

I had another daydream about Naruto-kun again. I was thinking about what would have happened if I had been in the hospital after a mission. It would have been perfect! Just once I wish my daydreams would be come real.

Father is disappointed in me again. My daydream happened to take place during training so I lost to Hanabi-chan again. I will keep trying. It would be some much easier if my mind didn't wonder off to dream of that beautiful blond with the tan skin, the perfect hair that seems to defy gravity, rippling muscles and the spirit that would never die.

TenTen-chan caught me stalking him again. But I promise I wasn't stalking him! I just saw him in the street and was trying to get up the courage to say something. Not my fault he decided to move and I mean I just had to follow him so I could say hello. Its also not my fault he happened be walking into an open bath! I'm going to kill TenTen the next time I see her. I was so close to seeing him take off his boxers!

Kiba was trying to flirt with me again. I don't know why sensei doesn't try to stop him. I certainly can't. I've warned him that one day I'll get Neji-nii-san to perform juken on his ass! Shino tried to stop him too. Does the sill dog listen? Of course not.

I met with Kurenai-sensei after practice today. She says she's going to begin to secretly teach me knew jutsu. She says I have excellent chakra control because I'm a Hyuga and we all have perfect control. She hopes to see what my elemental affinity is. I'm hoping that its fire, they are some of the most destructive jutsu I have ever seen. I am not allowed to tell father that I am learning these jutsu since they are not Hyuga.

Love,

Hinata Hyuga

**I tried the diary format. I think it makes things flow easier. You so hate me about the hospital thing right? Sorry I didn't think I could take the story from that point if the kiss really happened! Its getting longer!**


	6. Water and Shopping

If I fail chemistry I blame all of you

**If I fail chemistry I blame all of you! I'm sticking to the diary format since no one complained! If you're going to complain…to late I'm not changing! : And in case anyone was wondering this story takes place during the fillers**

Dear Diary,

I closed one of Neji-nii-san's tenketsu points! I've never done this when sparring. I've only done that during the chunin exam. Really that was only because Naruto-kun was there to cheer me on. I think that the new training regimen sensei is forcing me to do is actually helping.

I really hope that father doesn't find our about my new training. Kurenai-sensei taught me a new suiton jutsu. She said it was one of the Nidaime Hokage's signature moves. The jutsu is rather simple just mist that is produced from a geyser. The only difference form mine and Nidaime's is that he could use his on a much greater scale and his geyser was taller than some buildings and could melt kunai. She called it Suiton: futtou kaihou. Mines really isn't that special its just hot mist that covers the ground.

Sakura caught me following him this time. It was mortifying. She said if he weren't so oblivious that we'd already be married and have five kids. I nearly passed out. Here was the girl that I had loathed for so long and she was being completely nice to me. She then gave me this look that I couldn't read. It was pity, hopefulness and confusion at the same time. She said that I would pretty much just have to go up to him and start making out with him for him to even think that I might like him. I told her that there wasn't a chance of that happening anytime soon.

Before I knew what was happening Sakura grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the Yamanaka flower shop. She grabbed Ino in the same manner and dragged us on a shopping spree. I think it was the most fun I ever had. I bought so many new clothes, none of which I will ever wear, and a beautiful new kimono. I'm actually glad that Sakura and Ino let me shop with them. I finally have friends that are girls! No more boys that smell like wet dog and moths!

Shino told me about a bug that his family is looking for. He said that it can find anyone in the world as long as you give them their sent the second they are born. I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow about applying for a mission so that we can find it and use it to find Sasuke.

Love,

Hinata

**It's so longer than normal! Like twenty words! Trust me it took me forever to write this! So if this sucks that's why! I'm so going to do a diary insert about the bykogchu arc! The whole new technique thing is so secret she couldn't even writ about it in her diary!**


End file.
